


Daisies

by KingHelios33



Series: Casual Overwatch AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Crush, Moira hasn't been in love for a long time, Moira/OC, OC/Canon Character, also tiara likes her a lot, and got her some of her favorite flowers, and is still learning how to feel, canon character/oc, romantic crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHelios33/pseuds/KingHelios33
Summary: Tiara has been living with the heroes for some time, and Moira has definitely caught her eye. She's taken some time to think and has plucked up the courage to tell Moira how she feels. What does Moira even think about all this?Takes place in my Casual Overwatch AU.





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I have a new drabble in a new series for you all today! I actually really love Overwatch and have an OC, Tiara, who you can find more info about on my Toyhouse (My Toyhouse name is QueenCelina33). Anyway, my and my fiancee talked about shipping Tiara with one of the Overwatch cast, and I decided that she and Moira would have good chemistry.  
> So here's a drabble about Moira and Tiara.  
> This takes place in my Overwatch AU, the Casual Overwatch AU, in which all the heroes live in a big mansion together after the second Omnic Crisis is over! If you want to see more of it, I have a folder for it in my Overwatch stuff on my Deviantart! I go by the same name on there!  
> Enjoy!

Moira looked over her notes again, her brows furrowed in confusion and slight frustration. She scribbled something down after looking over the beakers on her counter. She sighed softly.

A small knock on the doorway had the scientist looking over to the entrance to the lab. She saw a tall woman with tanned skin, black hair, and blue eyes wearing a gold headband and a magenta dress with a black belt. She had a soft smile on her features with her hands behind her back. She shifted on her feet. 

Moira knew her. Penelope Ramos. Also known as Tiara. A young astronomer and traveling healer. One of the many heroes who Lena had invited to live in the large mansion with all her friends. 

Tiara chuckled. “Hey, Moira,” she greeted, breaking the silence between them.

Moira looked back at her notes after giving a small, half-hearted wave. “Oh, greetings, Ramos. If you need something, make it quick, please.”

Tiara sighed. She knew this wouldn’t be quick and she hated to interrupt Moira’s work. However, she needed to say this or she might never be able to. The astronomer made her way to Moira’s side and took one hand from behind her back. She was shaking, she had never felt this way about anyone else and she didn’t know how this was going to go. For all Penelope knew, Moira could be disgusted with what she had to say and would hate her forever. And she did not want that. 

The astronomer shook her head. She couldn’t let the negative thoughts get to her head. She took her free hand and grabbed one of Moira’s hands, causing her to look up from her clipboard in surprise. She looked at the wall for a few seconds, her mind processing what was happening. Moira slowly turned to look at Tiara with her brows knitted in confusion. 

The astronomer chuckled again. “I got you something,” she stated, pulling her other hand from behind her back. In her hand was a bouquet of daisies with freshly cut stems and bright purple petals. She held them out and let go of Moira’s hand, watching her take the flowers from her hand.

Moira looked down at the flowers, breaking the silence once more. “... Daisies?”

“Mmhm,” Tiara replied with a nod. “I know they’re your favorite.” 

Ahh, so Tiara had been listening when Moira spent one night at the dinner table talking about her childhood and some of the things that made her nostalgic of it. Not many people would remember such little details like that, but Penelope seemed to have a talent for it. She remembered such little things; Jack’s favorite color, Lena’s favorite food, Bastion’s favorite kind of clothes. She always took in every detail she heard. 

Moira frowned. Why did she bring these to her? Why did she take the time to get her some flowers? Maybe it was because she was too kind for her own good and liked to give people gifts. Or maybe… there was another reason? The scientist turned to look at her again. “Why did you give these to me?”

“Well…” Tiara shifted her weight to get more comfortable in her stance. Here we go. She took a deep breath. “I really… like you. Like,  really like you. You’re beautiful and smart, and everything about you is so amazing. I wish I could better express how much I like you. But I guess all I can say is…” Tiara fluttered her lashes and smiled. “I love you.”

Moira’s eyes widened and her heart began to thunder in her chest. Her mouth went slightly agape. Oh, goodness. What was this feeling? It was something she hadn’t felt for a long time. Something that made her slightly lightheaded and fuzzy. Her mind was whirling, her body seeming to become jelly in the sun as she tried to keep herself standing.

When Moira only stared at her with those mismatched eyes, Tiara slowly felt the good feelings in her chest go away and a small pain began to take its place. Her smile fell, her eyes watered. Oh, no, Moira hated her now, didn’t she? She hated her and didn’t feel the same way and she was going to scold her like she did to the others when she was angry. Tiara sniffled and brought her curled hands to her mouth. Oh, no, what had she done? 

Moira watched Tiara begin to shake and tears rolled down her cheeks. Tiara suddenly sobbed out, “I’m sorry,” and began to cry. Moira’s brain went into panic mode. Oh, no, no, no, don’t cry! She didn’t know how to handle such emotions and the gears in her head turned rapidly. 

Tiara nearly fell onto the floor as a deep sorrow took her form. She closed her eyes. She really didn’t want to cry in front of Moira and she turned to leave, before a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked back to see Moira there, hand on her, the other still holding onto the flowers.

Tiara slowly turned back around and whimpered. “Moi--Moira,” she stuttered out. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad. I just… I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Penelope… who said I was angry with you,” questioned Moira. 

Tiara looked at her with slight surprise. She never called anyone by their first name or hero names. She called everyone by their last names. This was new and as she looked at Moira, she could see something in her eyes; something she had never seen before.

Concern.

Moira looked at Penelope with pursed lips as she continued to cry. She pulled her hand back for a second, thinking. She knew she should comfort the astronomer somehow, but she had never really done such a thing before. Feeling concern for others was still something new to her and she wasn’t sure exactly what to do.

Maybe… this was the time to experiment. Maybe she could try something new. Science was all about trying new things and observing the results, right?

Tiara could see the scientist was thinking, and she was surprised when Moira suddenly reached her arms out and wrapped them around her. She sniffled again, watching Moira pull her close and setting her chin on her shoulder. Tiara felt more emotion welling up and she sobbed as she held Moira, trying not to fall down. 

The two stayed there for some moments, Tiara crying and Moira doing her best to comfort her. It was only when the astronomer was worn out from her sorrow that the scientist spoke to her, her voice laced with worry. “Penelope?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“How are you feeling?”

This was new, something she had never been asked by the other woman. She was always one to care for her wellbeing first, than the state of others. However, she asked and she should answer. “I’m… tired,” she answered. Her voice was soft, small. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get so emotional in front of you.”

Moira was silent for a second, before sighing and saying, “You don’t need to apologize. I’ve learned at this point that emotions are normal. That was something I didn’t understand before. I always tried to hide my emotions in the name of my work.”

Tiara looked at her, then closed her eyes and set her chin back on her shoulder. “That’s… not very healthy, Moira.”

“I know that now. You all have helped me develop some… more healthy coping mechanisms… like an adult should have.” She rubbed little circles into Tiara’s back. “I… I always tried to hide my feelings so I didn’t get attached and nothing would interfere with my work. I’ve always tried to be cold and emotionless, but… I guess you all brought out the emotions in me.”

Penelope let out a small chuckle. “Well, you can’t be completely without feeling. That’s not good for you.”

A nod. The two stayed in each other’s arms for a few more minutes. Moira spoke up again. “So… you’re in love with me?”

“Mmhm. I have been for some time. I feel like… I wa attracted to you when I first saw you, but it took some time before I completely fell for you. You’ve just… grown and changed so much, and I saw good in you when others didn’t. I know you did some things that weren’t good, but to me, all life deserves a chance to change and mature. And you are no exception.”

Moira held her just a little tighter. After coming to live with the others and beginning to work with Ziegler and Zhou, she didn’t think she’d ever be what others deemed, “a good person.” But the fact that Penelope could see something and wanted to help her be better… well, it made her feel a way she hadn’t for a long time.

Moira felt herself blushing. Why didn’t she see that sooner? Tiara seemed to kind for her own good, but maybe, that was what she needed all along. Moira sighed again. “Penelope?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think… we can make this work?”

Tiara smiled. “Well, how do you feel about this?”

Moira pulled back and took Tiara’s hands in hers, her face warm and the blush spreading from ear to ear. She moved her gaze for a minute. Tiara tilted her head as she moved it back and started talking. “Well… truth be told, I haven’t had feelings for someone in a very long time. However… I can see our chemistry working. I won’t lie, you did catch my eye some time ago, but I didn’t think you would feel the same way about someone like me. Someone who hasn’t always been ethical with their methods.”

Moira frowned a bit. “I don’t know much about being in a relationship, but I… I know you can show me everything I need to know. I suggest we take things slow at first. I’m fine with hand holding, and maybe embraces, but I would like to take some time before we go any further.”

Tiara nodded. “I can certainly do that.” She giggled. “I’m just… I’m glad to hear that you’re willing to give this a chance. If things don’t work out, I hope we can still be friends.”

Moira blinked, before nodding slowly. “I can do that. You’re a sweet person, Penelope. And if things don’t prove the be successful in the relationship, I’m more than willing to hold no grudges.”

Tiara smiled, the pain in her chest going away and her smile warm. She was happy. So happy that her head was hazy, warm, filled with cotton. She didn’t know how Moira would react, but now that she was willing to give this a shot, she couldn’t wait to see what the future would hold for them.


End file.
